


It's all about heartbeats

by chsxrt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol POV, M/M, a bit of both of them pov, based on on something i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was tired, but Byun Baekhyun was there to help him out.</p><p> <br/>where "chanyeol admitted he once kissed baekhyun's lips just to shut him up because he was noisy and annoying"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my second attempt to upload something (the first one failed lmao). Try not to be harsh on me, english is not my first language anyway im trying. I did my own beta reading i hope there are no many errors, forgive me if!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chanyeol was tired. The third interview they held today and they still had one more. His eyelids almost fell down at one point while they were asking about the change in concept from their last comeback to the current one. He loved to please their fans but not doing it with less than 5 hours of sleep. The more he thought about it, the more exhausted he felt. Thankfully he always had Sehun and Minseok around. While the youngest one would look at him and blurt a kinda funny face followed of a comment that made Chanyeol laugh until he ripped off his insides because he couldn’t do it out loud, Minseok would share a be responsible look while he laughed exteriorly to the situation. They knew the game. It had been three years of hard interviews for now to be experts at their thing.

But there was Baekhyun. He actually dared to look at him in a judgingly look every time his eyes expressed happiness of that type. He knew as well, but he had never wanted to play along. Once they were finished Baekhyun would stop in front of the three of them with arms crossed. Minseok excused himself saying he actually looked angry at them but they wouldn’t stop so Baekhyun would free him. Sehun was the maknae and Baekhyun’s most favourite person in the world, he didn’t even have to try. At the end of it always left Chanyeol to be the one blaming for everyone. He kind of liked it, Chanyeol was pranking Baekhyun the most lately. He started to believe in karma since this situation got usual.

So once again Chanyeol was ripping his insides to a comment Sehun had made about Jongin’s hair. Poor boy, the company hates him. Minseok gave them the look and after the laugh that lasted ten minutes everything turned quiet again. It was Suho talking now. It seemed the last question because of the way the girl pronounced the whole sentence. Sehun and Chanyeol were ready to greet the fans again and leave the place while Suho spoke his last words. That’s why they thought Baekhyun was joking when he started to speak about how the team responds to the effort. Okay, it was answering Suho in a way but it was unnecessary. Minseok and Jongdae were shocked as well. Suho lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He had finished, why did Baekhyun start speaking again? They had another interview before noon. If they could attend because Baekhyun couldn’t stop speaking annoying all of them. Anyway they were good actors, and it seemed natural to the public.

Up to a point. Chanyeol was tired.

“I swear I’m gonna make him shut up his mouth if he doesn’t stop talking” Chanyeol was getting nervous as Baekhyun was talking. Now it was something about how working together had brought to improve their friendship.

“How are you going to do it? You can’t just prohibit him to make sounds. He has to stop at some point, there is no one keeping the conversation. I think even the interviewer is waiting for him to finish so she can close up the interview” Sehun was laughing.

“I will kiss him or something, I swear” Chanyeol looked so serious that Sehun stopped laughing.

“Chanyeol” a pinch of worry escaped his mouth. Chanyeol smiled at him, “Chan-“

At that moment Baekhyun said something about how close he was feeling with some members. He talked about Minseok and Sehun. When he opened his mouth to say something related to how Chanyeol likes to prank him wherever they are, he felt a finger demanding attention from his left shoulder. The next he remembers is turning to correspond the demand from Chanyeol but feeling warm lips touching his instead.

Baekhyun lips are soft but quite cold. Everything Chanyeol had ever expected. Nothing less than a bit more demanding. He feels the need to bring a hand to his cheek and rub it showing how he had actually wanted to discover this feeling since long ago. Baekhyun thinks he would like him to do more than just a kiss, which scares him but doesn’t let the kiss fade. It’s Chanyeol the one breaking the kiss apart before it becomes uncomfortable to the other seven. First he opens his eyes to see if the younger one has closed them. He has. 

Everyone is quiet. The interviewer is the one who breaks the silence apart. 

“You mean pranks like this, right?” she doesn’t want a no for answer, she knows it has to be a prank. But Baekhyun is too stuttered to speak even if he’s looking to the camera. His eyes are still gone although.

“He hates me, but I like to drive him crazy the most” Chanyeol steals the word from Baekhyun and winks at the camera. The interviewer closes the interview and they start leaving the room. “Finally!” 

Chanyeol and Sehun are the first ones to leave. The rest after them leaving, Baekhyun being the last. 

“Park Chanyeol” Sehun seems bothered.

“Yeah?” this one answers as if nothing has happened.

“Okay, I know you wanted to do that. I can tell by your eyes that it was more than a year for sure, but it wasn’t the time. You know as well”

“Maybe, but hey! We’re just playing the fool around” Chanyeol tries really hard to forget the cold Baekhyun lips left him. Sehun takes him by the arm and stops.

“Does he know that?”

No, he doesn’t. Chanyeol doesn’t know what Baekhyun thinks about him right now. Maybe he has just broken his friendship, but anyway, Chanyeol never wanted just a friendship.

 

Baekhyun hasn’t spoken a word to Chanyeol since the kiss. Probably he hasn’t spoken a word at all. When he hoped for the younger boy to shut up that morning wasn’t meant to be that way. He isn’t quite tired by the end of the day. It had might been the kiss, the thought that has crossed Chanyeol mind more than once. It’s night time but he can’t sleep so wondering around the house looks like a better idea.

Sehun is in the living room watching some kind of documentary about crabs. Weird but Sehun-like. Chanyeol knows what Sehun is thinking by looking at him that way. It was clear when the younger knew he was right, because he would show off. This time is different, but he is still showing off. Chanyeol is not in the mood to talk about it with anyone, so he wonders the kitchen and heads back to his room.

“He’s practising” Sehun murmurs. He looks tired, his eyes couldn’t focus on the documentary, Chanyeol noticed when he entered the room. Chanyeol’s eyes open widely when Sehun talks.

“Now? It’s 3am, why the he-“

“Chanyeol, he’s been practising since we arrived here at 10pm. Has Suho told you something? You know, the talk.” Chanyeol knows what talk is that.

Suho is aware of his feelings about Baekhyun. A few nights after he realised what he felt for Baekhyun Suho took him around the city. He explained how things works on their industry and why he would suffer living in South Korea while loving Baekhyun. At that time, he thought love was too strong to describe what he felt, but now he can understand why Suho used that word. When Baekhyun is around Chanyeol’s eyes search for his. They give an escape to all trouble: every time he accidentally touches Baekhyun’s shoulder a shiver goes up his back. Though his favourite feeling being when they hold hands at the end of each concert. Even if it’s just for five second, the whole concert is worth it. Those things he can’t hide and everyone noticed but Byun Baekhyun.

For Chanyeol’s surprise Suho hadn’t pronounced a word about the kiss, neither the rest of them. He asks himself if he did the liar good enough and everyone believe it was another prank. He rejects the idea because the thing is that no one has talked about it, no one has made a joke about them which meant they knew it was a serious topic. He didn’t want to make situation the way it is, but he guesses that he was too deep for him to joke around his lips. Those cold lips.

“I guess not.” Chanyeol comes back to present when Sehun speaks, “Listen, I don’t want to force your feelings, you know I trust whatever you do… but try to think for the both of you. Baekhyun can’t do his part since you kissed him this morning.”

Sehun leaves the room and goes back to sleep, Chanyeol is sure he was waiting for him to appear and say those words. He knows Sehun too much, and he knows Sehun knows Baekhyun more than himself does. He should listen to his words and do something about them. Yet his brain refuses to go and talk to him, he realises he’s already inside the car driving to the company building. 

All the way down there happens to be quiet. Not a surprise, it’s 4am when he gets to the practise room. In the car he’s been thinking why did he decide to play with his feelings this morning. Shit Chanyeol, I know you wanted to discover how it feels but it wasn’t the time or the place, half his brain said to him. It will never be the time or the place while you’re here and being part of something bigger than both of you, the other half answered so easily. It was right and he supposes that was the half that spoke when the kiss happened. 

 

 

While before getting to the practise room Chanyeol hears the music playing. It’s really loud but he imagines there’s only a few people in the building anyway. He knows he’s still practising as he hears his own music. Actually what’s playing there is his song. He quickly realises his song doesn’t have a choreography. As he approaches to where Baekhyun is breathing gets heavier, but this happens every time they’re close, he’s kind of used to it. Before he opens the door he stops and observes Baekhyun.

His rough expression while he dances always gets Chanyeol by surprise. His soft features become harsh and still when his body moves. He’s sure Baekhyun’s heart beats along with the music, he can tell by his eyes and the way his chest goes up and down. Chanyeol has never seen someone as alive as Baekhyun dancing to his rap. For the first time he’s glad he has touched those lips, that they have been his first. Somehow now he can share the beat in his muscles, the race in his chest.

Chanyeol has never been more alive than watching the birth of music from the tip of Baekhyun tongue when he starts singing. It’s there when he understands they complement each other.

And it’s then when Baekhyun realises he’s looking through the little window on the door. So he stops. The glance to Chanyeol is full of scorn and hurts both of them. As the younger one gets into the room, Baekhyun stops the music too.

“Baek-“ he starts but Baekhyun seems prepared to say everything he has been thinking. 

“You know what Park Chanyeol?” he finally shouts, it is anger what those words contain. “It’s not just the fact that you kissed me” his voice breaks a bit, “it’s the fucking fact that you did it in front of everyone!” it got deeper after the break and his eyes are halfway crying, halfway showing the tiredness in his words. Next time he opens his mouth it’s highly calmed compared to his last words and that worries Chanyeol. “You think you’re so clever. You think driving me crazy it’s fun. But you’re not,” now it was a completely normal tone, even relaxed, “driving me crazy it’s something I won’t let you anymore. If you thought you can play the fool with me” he laughed, “you thought wrong. I’m not-“

“Will you let me speak!” Chanyeol was looking down, ”I haven’t played with you today okay? You need to know that first-”

“The fuck Chanyeol, sure you did. I’m not a toy you can kiss or tease or whatever whenever you please?” he sounded so annoyed, “Friends don’t kiss for fuck’s sake” Baekhyun lets everything out with that. He feels relieved now. 

“Lovers do” is all that comes out Chanyeol’s mouth, still down-headed.

Baekhyun doesn’t understand. He keeps quiet waiting for Chanyeol to explain his words but he doesn’t. 

“I don’t understand. Chanyeol, you and I are not more than mates that work together, that’s all we will ever be. You know that.” Baekhyun was trembling because he can’t, he doesn’t and he won’t believe his own words. Sadly, that even if all that crossed his mind, what he has said is all he is allowed to say. Nothing more. Nothing about how his heart is about to collapse.

“I don’t care about what we are or what you think we will be in a future because it’s not what you want to believe. All this is about what you actually feel.” He breathes out and continues, “And I’m pretty sure about what I felt this morning. I’m- Baekhyun” he finally looked up and walked a few steps closer to the younger one, “I saw your expression this morning and- I-“ his voice faded without an end to his sentence. He doesn’t know what he saw in those eyes-closed.

This time was Baekhyun getting closer to Chanyeol. 

“I didn’t take my lips back” Baekhyun finally said when they are hand to hand.

“No you didn’t and I don’t know what that meant. I know” he kind of laughs and tears up at the same time, “everyone knows how I feel about you. But you just don’t seem to realise.” He looks into Baekhyun eyes, “The thing is… do you feel anything at all?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“Ask the guy that fell in love with you quite a while” he smiled into Chanyeol’s eyes, “I think it was that night you rubbed his cheeks when you thought he was sleeping. He was eyes closed laying on your tummy.” Chanyeol got so red as Baekhyun spoke that when he tries to speak there’s nothing coming from his mouth. ”At that time, I though it was something friendly when then I realised I wanted it to be more.”

“So,” Chanyeol takes Baekhyun hand and interlaces it, “would you mind if I rub your cheek once more? Just to bring old memories, you know” he smiled and the last tear came down his cheek.

“Let me be the one to do it this time” and like that, he lifts his free hand and makes the tear disappear. 

What comes next is messy but it feels nice anyway. Baekhyun tries to kiss Chanyeol and he calls it a successful feeling. Their lips meet, for the second time today. Warm and cold getting mixed at the touch. Baekhyun’s heart races against his own heartbeat while Chanyeol’s tries to not skip any beat, failing at the attempt. But it’s fine, after all, they aren’t gonna be tired for now. Not until the night is over and they had shared more than just kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because i saw someone talking about the "chanyeol admitted he once kissed baekhyun's lips just to shut him up because he was noisy and annoying" and i related it as if he had kissed him on tv i don't really know why, so it's more kissing instead of admitting but kinda works the same way.
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> <3


End file.
